


The Heck Chronicles - An NDRV3 Chatfic.

by cursedgrapeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD, AND YOU SHINGUJI, Acceptance, Aggression, Akamatsu - Freeform, Alcoholism, Amami - Freeform, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki cannot emotion, And Failing, Angie is NOT happy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyance, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bad Emotional Expression, Bad Parenting, Bad Parents, Bisexuality, Bonds Formed, Breakups, Burn Out, Burning yourself out, But also, But only for a bit, Chatlogs, Check Ins, Child Neglect, Claustrophobia, Comedy, Coming Out, Compulsive lying, Crisis of Faith, Daddy Issues, Delusions, Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Depression is a bitch., Disassociation, ED - Freeform, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Clusterfuck, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Numbness, Emotional Repression, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Trauma, Emotions, Emotions get resolved, Even Momota, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Everyone does honestly, Everyone has moments, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, FUCK Self-Esteem, Feeling Repression, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Exploration, Gender Identity, Genderfluid K1-B0, Give this cast a hug now please, Gonta has a crisis, Good Friends, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Hatred, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hero Complex, Hesitant Loving, Hope's Peak Academy, Hopeless Happiness, How to emotion?, Human K1-B0 - Freeform, Humanity Sucks, Hyperfixation, I love all of V3, I'm proud of all of V3, IMMEDIATELY, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In short, Inferiority Complex, Insecure Iruma Miu, Insecure Saihara Shuichi, Insecurities, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Intrusive Thoughts, It Gets Better, Kaito's Grandparents - Freeform, Lack of Communication, Learning about yourself, Lesbian Character, Looking at you Oma, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Lots of it, Love, Love Confessions, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Miscommunication, Misgendering, Mommy Issues, NDRV3 needs better parents, Nightmares, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not really a Chatfic, OCD, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Oma Kokichi is trying, Overachiever, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Parental Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Pathological Lying, Pining, Platonic Love, Plot, Post-Game, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Realisation, Religion, Repression, Sadness, Saihara Shuichi Is a Mess, Saihara Shuichi is kind of a dumbass, Screaming, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem who she, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, She really isn't., Shinguji - Freeform, Shirogane is hated, Sister issues, Sleep Deprivation, Social Anxiety, Somehow, Sometimes not for a while, Sorry Angie, Stress, Struggle, Struggling, Suicide Attempt, Superiority Complex, They need hugs, Things Get Better, Tojo Kirumi is trying her best, Trauma, Understanding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, What's heterosexuality?, Yelling, a lot of it, alcoholic father, and you Shirogane, anger issues, anxiety disorders, are trying, at everything, awkward shit, bad at feelings, bi-curiousity, big brother complex, bottled emotions, burning out, but happiness, but kinda, chatfic, chatting, cough cough, developed plot, distancing, gender crisis, give them hugs, gradually, heaps of it, help in healing, hits you right in the feels, holy shit i know i know, its very very complicated okay-, kind of, learning to love, lgbtq+, like very much so, looking at you Kaito, loving, lying, mental breakdowns, messaging, minor homophobia, negativity, no self-esteem, nor can Hoshi Ryoma, only for a BIT-, only for a bit though, or is she?, overcoming barriers, painful, parental pressure, past trauma, patience - Freeform, pessimism, platonic family, questioning yourself, religious trauma, self-deprivation, shit parents, so sorry Saihara, somewhat soulmates, sorry Kokichi, sorry miu, uncomfy, virtual reality au, vr au, witnessing suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedgrapeee/pseuds/cursedgrapeee
Summary: Welcome to heck.This fanfiction will contain mature topics, so viewer discretion is advised! I will be placing major trigger warnings at the start of any chapters that contain the mention of anything that could make people immensely uncomfortable, including anxiety, trauma, shouting, etc.Firstly, this will contain major spoilers for ALL of Danganronpa, especially our main cast (V3).Students of Hopes Peak Academy, bound for greatness, were selected to participate in the worlds very first "Virtual Murder Simulation Game". Though still haunted by the trauma of the killing game experiment, these students are going to be forced to endure their remaining high school years together. In an attempt to bring the group together, a groupchat was formed!In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea.Well...This fanfiction does contain a combination of fabricated past, my own ideas and fan-theories. There are no OC's, save for a few teachers, parents or members of faculty
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko & Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Fujisaki Chihiro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi & Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi & Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi & Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other games are irrelevant but, Saihara Shuichi & Akamatsu Kaede, Saihara Shuichi & Momota Kaito & Harukawa Maki, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tsumiki Mikan, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, wowie - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A quick authors note! This chapter, being a prologue, does not have any texting in it and is meant to give context to the main book. Thanks!

**_" . . . Then the story isn't over - "_ **

Saihara's amber eyes flicked open carelessly as he inhaled briefly yet sharply in shock. A hazy blur of white and blue spun around in his vision. He blinked rapidly, his eyes finally focussing on the room around him. He was paralysed in fear. Where was he? He was about to escape, about to end Danganronpa forever. But something stopped. The whole world froze..

"Saihara Shuichi." a voice called out in an analytical, almost commanding tone. He didn't recognise it at all. He shifted slightly in the bed he had woken up in. Drawing a shaky breath inwards, he turned his head towards the figure in a white coat. "Y- yes?" he spoke, startled and confused.

"Good, you're awake." they uttered, checking something off on their clipboard. "Are you aware of where you are?" It became clear that the presumed doctor speaking to Shuichi wasn't going to waste any time in pleasantries.

"N- No." Shuichi continued to stutter, almost forgetting how to form words completely. He was petrified. His head throbbed, partly from the bright lights surrounding him, but partly from the guilt and tension brewing in his mind. It seemed he had gone through with the plan. It seemed stupid, but who in their right mind would pass the opportunity up? It was the chance to be part of history.

He wished he hadn't.

"Wait- no- I- I do." he inhaled sharply. "Good." The figure spoke back, not looking Shuichi in the eyes. Shuichi sat up slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. Piercing white walls to his every side left him enclosed in a small room. A blaring, white light shone piercingly above him, causing him to continue blinking just so he wasn't immediately blinded.

"You were a... 'survivor' in what is being referred to as the world's first Virtual Murder Simulation. You remember this, I assume?" they asked, continuing to jot down things on a clipboard. Shuichi felt the trials flash before his eyes rapidly.

The executions, the murders. The truths, the lies. The blackened and the spotless. Akamatsu, Amami, Hoshi, Tojo, Yonaga, Chabashira, Shinguuji, Iruma, Gokuhara. Those he couldn't bear to even think about. Everything came flooding back at once, and it overwhelmed him. Were Yumeno and Harukawa safe? Or any of the other students - were their deaths irreversible? So many questions that piled up on top of each other - a never ending heap.

"Yes- Yes, I- I remember." he stammered, his eyebrows knitting-together as he tried to keep his mind off of the trickling stream of gradually increasing guilt that stirred in the back of his mind, causing him to stutter. His discomfort was apparent, but the doctor paid no mind. It wasn't their job to calm Shuichi's unruly mind.

"I- Is everyone okay?" he eventually spoke, finally finding the right words and cursing at himself internally for being so powerless and meek.

"Yes. It was a simulation, Saihara. Nobody is dead."

The words kicked Shuichi down even more. Of course no one was dead. It was a simulation. The question he had mindlessly asked was, of course, stupid. He shook his head slightly, before nodding and shyly smiling at the figure. Aside from the guilt and regret coating his mind, he was relieved. Kaede wasn't hung. Kaito wasn't suffering. Gonta wasn't manipulated. It was all okay.. 

**(So, this is a time-skip or location-change barrier! You'll be seeing these a lot of the time when I, the author, need to separate scenes or texting!)**

"Saihara-kun!" A cheery voice called out. A smiling, bubbly girl stood outside the room Shuichi had been let out of. Her blonde hair was decorated neatly with silver music note clips, the front pieces positioned perfectly yet effortlessly. Her pale pink uniform and snow white backpack just made her seem more peaceful and approachable.

"O- oh-" Shuichi recognised the voice immediately as Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. Someone of great intelligence and great optimism. His eyes fixed briefly upon Kaede's joyful grin as he adjusted his hat slightly. In all honesty, it intimidated him slightly.

Kaede was everything Shuichi wanted to be. Everything he needed to be. And yet, he was the one people looked up to after her death in the game. Why not Kaito? Why not Tenko? Why not anyone but him? The entire time, everybody looked to Shuichi to find the culprit, Shuichi to find the truth. Even after he'd sentenced his classmates to death, they all still focussed on him. How could Kaede even look at him the same, hopeful way as she did before he sent her to her death? Why wasn't she scolding him for what he did? He was a murderer. No, no, that was offensive to everyone who had the guts to try and get out of that murdering game. He was worse than that.

"Saihara-kun?" Kaede finally spoke up, slightly worried. Her eyebrows tilted slightly, as did her head. Shuichi's paling complexion and lost expression told her a lot - it was obvious the other had gotten caught up in his thoughts. "Ah- Akamatsu-san." the navy haired boy bowed slightly as a greeting, to which Kaede chuckled softly.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so formal around me!" she spoke with the same tone of cheeriness, the same, genuine grin that he had remembered when he first met the girl. Shuichi nodded, apologising nervously with a frantic, partly forced smile.

Kaede couldn't deny that seeing Shuichi behave so nervously made her heart drop. She wanted Shuichi to feel confident around her, to feel genuinely happy. Like he could be himself. But the calculations running through Saihara's head were completely visible. His eyes were ever so slightly darting around the room, never fixed on one place. She found herself wondering in the back of her mind if he had been like this the whole game or if this was just his initial reaction to waking up. She made parallels to how he behaved before her death.

"Hey- don't apologise!" she said, speaking gently in a way to calm the other down.

"A- Sorry, Akamatsu-san-" Shuichi responded, before realising he had just done the exact thing he had been asked not to. He fought back the urge to apologise for that alone. Kaede nodded in a sympathetic way, before striking up a real conversation.

"So, how are you?" She smiled, looking towards Shuichi once again. "Well- I.. Fine," he began, hesitantly, "It's.. not an easy adjustment- I- I—"  
Shuichi took in a deep breath, trying to form his words as Kaede patiently waited. Once he finally knew what he was going to say, he apologised quickly before speaking once again.

"It's hard g- getting used to you, Kaito-kun, Chabashira-san, I- Idabashi-kun- well, everyone being.. a- alive.." the tall boy spluttered, slightly fidgeting with one of his hands as he spoke to the golden haired girl in front of him. Kaede nodded.

"Yeah, it took a while for me to get what was going on when I woke up. I was kinda scared!" she admit, nervously smiling. Everything about her seemed genuine. Her emotions, her tone, her smiles. "But, I got used to it. I'm sure we're all gonna get along just fine, right?"

"Ah- Right," the taller of the two nodded in agreement, smiling gently but nervously, "I- I want that to be the case-" he stammered. Kaede gestured that they should possibly be leaving, and, as a doctor confirmed he was good to go, Shuichi left with Kaede.

**(Shuichi and Kaede, what crimes will they commit? Well, according to a certain someone, Der Flohwalzer..)**

A while later, after a small, casual chat between Kaede and Shuichi - well, as casual as it could be - Shuichi arrived at his temporary dorm in the facility currently housing class 79. Akamatsu waved goodbye as Shuichi settled into his current dorm life. He hadn't seen the others but felt too drained to even make an introduction. Shuichi sank into the pale blue bedsheets and continued trying to process everything.

Not everyone was dead. It felt like it, but that wasn't the case. Everyone was alive. Class 79 was alive. And as terrifying as it was, it was the truth.

**. . .**

**_SaiharaShuichi and 2 others have been added to "Untitled Groupchat", with 10 others._ **


	2. Hope's Peak Hellscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 79 goes about their first day at Hope's Peak Academy and navigates daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dwellers of the many circles of hell. Before this fic truly begins, the dorm layout is below!
> 
> Men's Dorms 1 from right to left:  
> Saihara, Amami, Gokuhara, Shinguuji.
> 
> Men's Dorms 2 from right to left:  
> Ouma, Hoshi, Idabashi, Momota
> 
> Women's Dorms 1 from right to left:  
> Yumeno, Iruma, Yonaga, Tojo
> 
> Women's Dorms 2 from right to left:  
> Akamatsu, Chabashira, Harukawa, Shirogane.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is just pretty damn boring honestly. A little bit of character analysis, kinda? Yeah, just... bear with this.

****

****

**April 5th - 6:23 AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**MomotaKaito** : oh my god i'm so tiredssd

 **ShinguujiKorekiyo** : That is no surprise, Momota. It is 6:23 in the morning if my clock reads correctly.

 **TojoKirumi** : Yes, I believe it is that time. I am not sure who is still currently asleep, but I am in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

 **MomotaKaito** : jeez tojo youre actully up?

 **TojoKirumi** : I've been awake for a while, actually, Momota-kun.

 **IrumaMiu** : why the fuck are you cucks all so formal?! jeeesus

**IrumaMiu** **is offline.**

**MomotaKaito** : it aws only tojo n shinguuji tho?

 **ShinguujiKorekiyo** : I would go to ask if she had fallen asleep, though it dawned on me that nobody would know. And, I can't be the only one hearing the God-awful sound coming from her corridor.

 **MomotaKaito** : h my god IRUMA SHTURUTHEFUCJUP

 **HarukawaMaki** : I. I don't even know how you managed to mess that up Kaito-

 **MomotaKaito** : hey! shut up, im pissed off!

 **HarukawaMaki** : That's just the usual.

 **MomotaKaito** : MAKI-

**HarukawaMaki is offline.**

**(I am a firm believer in Kaito not having auto-correct enabled!)**

It had only been a week since Keebo Idabashi and Tsumugi Shirogane had woken up. Idabashi first, followed by Shirogane. The class had worked out the death order and had immediately been trying to work out who were survivors and who had 'died'. Upon realising who the mastermind was, a few people were less than impressed. Tsumugi remained disliked by a lot of her class, the only people welcoming her back being Kaede and Shuichi out of pure human decency. But, even then, Kaede quickly soured in her attitude when she heard of what had happened in the first chapter.

Tsumugi couldn't say she particularly liked being ignored. She was - as she had declared herself - plain, bland. She was in the background. Even with her Ultimate, that's all she was. She couldn't truly understand why it stung so much when she was glared at, but over the first week of being out of the killing game, Tsumugi thought she had constructed a somewhat sensible reason. To be hated wounded her more than being ignored because when you're in the background, no one cares. Not all attention is good attention, after all.

**(.. Smoog-)**

**April 5th - 6:34 AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**IdabashiKeebo is online.**

**IdabashiKeebo** : I think it's raining.

 **MomotaKaito:** dued you just woke up are you seriously gonna enter ther chat with that?

 **IdabashiKeebo:** I've been up for about an hour and 10 minutes! I've just been getting ready!

 **MomotaKaito:** god damnit i was about to make a piont abtou irumas moaning waking people up

 **TojoKirumi:** The point still stands, I just heard someone shouting and banging on a door aggressively..

 **MomotaKaito:** hah called it

**(Any guesses?)**

As soon as Keebo Idabashi woke up, everything felt off. It didn't feel off because of the shining bright white walls, nor because of the doctors standing over his barely awake form, not even because he was _alive_. No, none of this. Everything felt off, because, in his hand, he felt himself gripping at the linen bedsheets. He felt it. Though this wasn't anything new of course, he hadn't been a robot before the game. But, being human again was so thrilling, so exhilarating; it marked the start of something new for the roboticist.

The week after he woke up had been a blur. He had been subject to many tests; many separate evaluations, all to determine his physical and mental health. Of course, it's not every day you participate in a killing game and become a robot. Everyone had been welcoming to the pale boy, even Ouma - well, as much as Ouma was around - treating him semi-normally as opposed to the typical, unrelenting teasing the liar tended to display. So yes. Life had been going pretty good for Keebo Idabashi.

**(Keebo! He exists! :D)**

**April 5th - 6:41 AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**MomotaKaito** : who is it anyways?

 **MomotaKaito** :

 **MomotaKaito** : i just heard the words avoacodo i thnk its amami guys

**HarukawaMaki is online.**

**HarukawaMaki** : "avoacodo"

**HarukawaMaki is offline.**

**MomotaKaito** : i sWEAR TO GOD

**AmamiRantaro is online.**

**AmamiRantaro** : Sorry guys, just had to tell Iruma-san to shut up.

**IrumaMiu** **is online.**

**IrumaMiu** : come the FUCK on, was POUNDING on my door like you were fuckin someone REALLY necessary?

 **ShinguujiKorekiyo** : Iruma, with all due respect, _you_ sounded like you were doing that with someone..

 **IrumaMiu** : fuck off shitguuji

**IrumaMiu** **is offline.**

**(Miu, CEO of running out of insults too quickly.)**

Rantaro Amami was the first to wake up, alongside Kaede Akamatsu. The pianist and the adventurer had been quick to take action regarding their deaths - they put together the pieces and quickly came to realise that the waking up order was in fact victim first, followed by the killer. Kaede apologised first for what she assumed to be her murder, and the two had worked things out from there. They had become somewhat good friends.

He brushed a lock of green-tea colored hair from out of his eye as he contemplated his relationships with his peers. He knew that he was almost nothing but a mystery to them, as he had died so early on. He let out a small sigh as he sat up, getting ready for the day.

It was safe to say that Amami felt better knowing that his memories of participating in a previous killing game were false, and even more relaxed at the whole scenario being essentially just a lie. But that didn't take away the guilt he felt about not being able to protect those he was around in that dreaded game. But, that's enough of that. Rantaro was doing fine. A bit rocky at times, but he was calm and collected. Exactly what you would expect from the Ultimate Adventurer.

**(I could make a guacamole joke here but I won't.)**

**April 5th - 6:49AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**ShiroganeTsumugi is online.**

**ShiroganeTsumugi** : Good morning all!

 **MomotaKaito** : for science wer eyou woken up by iruma?

 **ShiroganeTsumugi** : Yes, I suppose I was! Is this to demonstrate to our readers that Iruma is still the same, horny, lovable genius as she's typically displayed?

 **MomotaKaito** :

 **MomotaKaito** : whathtefuck?

 **ShiroganeTsumugi** : Nothing, Momota-kun!

 **AmamiRantaro** : Very weird, Shirogane-san..?

 **TojoKirumi** : Enough of this, please. School is starting today, it's nearly 7am. I expect you all to be downstairs.

 **MomotaKaito** : wowthat was formal

 **AmamiRantaro** : So formal it _hurt_.

**SaiharaShuichi is online.**

**SaiharaShuichi** : Thank you for the reminder, Tojo-san.

 **MomotaKaito** :mornigg sodekick!

 **SaiharaShuichi** :Good-morning, Kaito-kun.

**SaiharaShuichi is offline.**

**(Tsumugi breaking the fourth wall? Yep!)**

Shuichi Saihara had been trying his best to adapt to everything going on around him. The world felt like a whirlwind of stress and confusion whilst he stood dead still in the eye of the hurricane, watching it all unfold silently. Everyone in Class 79 was awake. There was no doubt - they were all alive and all, for the most part, healthy. Momota wasn't sick, Idabashi wasn't even a robot. For an Ultimate Detective, he felt as if he was idiotic for still being terrified of what may happen. It was simple. Everyone was alive, well and good.

Well, as good as you could be after experiencing, witnessing or orchestrating death.

Still, on that somewhat gloomy Monday morning, Saihara awoke, forgetting all his concerns momentarily about the world around him. All he knew was that it was too early. The first day and all he wanted to do was sleep through it. But, no, no. The detective couldn't do that. Okay, think. It had been one week since they had all been able to move out of the facility, two weeks since the class had woken up in its entirety. And yet Shuichi hadn't spoken to many people. He had talked to Tsumugi and a few others briefly but tended to keep to himself.

He felt the soft fabric above and beneath him as he carelessly heaved himself upwards. 6:50 AM. The chat seemed to be abuzz, which was strange considering its typical inactivity. Shuichi, in the back of his mind, knew this was as it was the first day of the term, people would be more talkative. Like he should be. So, he put his phone away and, mind brewing with minor, constant anxieties, got ready for the day.

Shuichi allowed himself a few moments of silent clarity before the buzz of his electric toothbrush broke the illusion of calm. It was like he could hear everything. Wait. No, no, that statement was stupid. Shuichi knew that this feeling just something his brain had made up to mess with him, but just because you know you're color-blind doesn't mean you can see the colors. He sighed as he pondered on something before realising that, no, it wasn't his brain. He could distinctively hear shouting through what he thought was a sound proof wall.

It became clear to the detective that this was Miu. He felt horrible for having already assumed it was the inventor without any previous knowledge, but didn't dwell on that minor point of guilt. Shuichi changed from out of his pyjamas into his assigned uniform. That was one similarity from the Killing Game to the real world - their real uniforms were scarily similar. Shuichi took in a sharp breath, before trying to wipe the thoughts of the game out of his head quickly. He fastened the buttons on his uniform, quickly hiding his hair with his hat. He released a breath, looking into the mirror. With all the courage the detective could muster, he left his dorm room.

**(Shuichi is trying. He is REALLY trying.)**

**April 5th - 6:52 AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**Purple** : whoever changed my name to this, jeez, how unoriginal do you have to be?

 **TojoKirumi** : I believe it was Iruma-san?

 **Purple** : ofcourseitwas.

 **TojoKirumi** : It's like I can hear the insults forming..

 **AmamiRantaro** : I know, right?

 **Purple** : How mean of you to just assume that!

 **AmamiRantaro** : But we're right though, admit it.

 **Purple** : Nope! Never!

 **AmamiRantaro** : i

 **Purple** : Ouch! You hurt my feelings, Amami-chan. :(

**Purple is offline.**

**AmamiRantaro** : The sad face made the message.

 **TojoKirumi** : ... agreed.

 **MomotaKaito** : its bee n like minuytges oh my god

 **AmamiRantaro** : I... honestly don't think it matters in Ouma's mind, Momota.

 **AmamiRantaro** **is offline.**

**Purple is online.**

**Purple** : Well maybe-

**(And there's our favourite purple gremlin!)**

Shuichi entered the common-room, briefly checking his phone and glancing over to the snickering, plum-haired boy with his legs kicked up onto the counter, a phone lazily propped up in front of him. Sat next to him was Amami, dressed in casual attire, fiddling with a lock of his hair, conversing with Kokichi.

Nearby was a particular long-haired, though un-masked anthropologist, sighing as he watched on, most likely analysing this lying anomaly. The room seemed to be much brighter and much more lively than usual, especially considering the time of day. Shuichi himself was analysing. He was observing and registering the room. He couldn't seem to help it.

"Now, Amami-chan, I'm just saying, you can't expect me to just like, _not_ be rude to the cum slut!" the purple-eyed, impish boy put down his phone after lazily typing out a message and pouted childishly towards someone now sitting nearby him. His hair was styled as it was typically during the game, though the gradient being a little more visible with dark purple at the top, normal purple throughout and light purple at the tips. He had his legs crossed on the raised chair against the counter, his posture slouched so he could hold his chin up with his hand.

"Iruma-chan's just so easy to tease!" he finished with a wide smile.

"Heh," sipping a cup of coffee, Rantaro responded, "Well, you should probably stop calling her a cum slut, for starters," he commented, "And all of those insults you just sent probably aren't going to help your... uh, non-existent relationship with her?"

Shuichi noticed the back and forth and seemed to dwell on it internally.

It was becoming tiring how much Shuichi thought about the game. He had convinced himself that it was stupid to dwell on something that, realistically, was meant to already be in the past. Sure, it had only been weeks, but that was long enough. That was long enough to get over it, in Shuichi's mind. And, despite his logical mind screaming at him to draw a realistic conclusion, he wasn't going to change his views internally. Thoughts plagued the detective's mind as he quietly and blankly sat down on a nearby chair. 

Amami and Ouma, talking casually. Normally. Those words almost made Shuichi laugh out of pure bitterness - though he could never, that would be disrespectful and uncalled for. He found it odd; the first victim, speaking with the most confusing culprit. Talking like nothing had ever happened. And, even then, he felt horrible for even drawing that conclusion. Amami was more than a victim and Kokichi was most certainly more than a culprit.

... Is what he thought.

Shuichi internally scolded himself with affirmations of stupidity for still not being able to discern what Kokichi was. He was so confusing, so different. And Shuichi felt useless for still not being able to understand him in the slightest.

In an effort not to open his Pandora's box of grief, fear, dread and guilt, Shuichi pulled out a large novel. He quietly flicked through pages until he found where he had bookmarked the page, swiftly beginning to read.

Of course, that didn't do the trick.  
  
  


"Nyeh.." a petite, drowsy, tired-looking girl carefully made her way down a series of steps, followed energetically by a taller, perkier woman. These were the unorthodox pair of Himiko Yumeno and Tenko Chabashira. Himiko seemed slightly annoyed at Tenko's energy - at her happiness, to an extent.

But, Himiko shook her head slightly at even the slightest idea of anger or even the most minuscule amount of annoyance towards the Aikido Master. The redhead took a seat down on a nearby chair, obviously joined by the lively other.

"Himiko! Do you need anything?" the more joyous of the two cheered, "I can get you anything you want!"

Himiko nodded, a weak smile dancing quietly upon her face. She was tired. Though, that wasn't a new thing anyway. Normally, she would've pulled her hat slightly down over her face, though her current beanie didn't seem to be long enough to do that with without looking odd. She wasn't too fond of that witches hat anymore...

Her eyes slightly glazed over as she found herself once again in thought. Himiko wasn't used to the overthinking, and couldn't say she enjoyed it in any way, shape or form. Nonetheless, it seemed like it was there to stay. Creeping in the back of the magician's mind were terrifying, guilty thoughts. Himiko survived that killing game - Tenko had died for her. It was wrong not to be grateful. Himiko felt stuck in that séance without Angie. And then, without Tenko. She shot a half-hearted, quick glare towards Korekiyo as she began remembering it all once again. No, no. No. It wasn't Korekiyo's fault. Himiko knew she was being irrational and hung up over something small, but she couldn't help it.

Sometimes the world feels like it's collapsing inwards. And even Himiko knew that magic, no matter how powerful or real, couldn't save you from that.   
  
  


"Saihara-kun?" a soft, cheery voice, snapped Shuichi out from his half blissful, half stressful moment of spacing out.

It took a second for Shuichi to recognise who it was. Long, almost violet socks, a soft, pale-pink, cotton vest and slightly messy blonde locks, this was quite obviously Kaede. He immediately sighed in annoyance at himself, Kaede releasing a soft smile of sympathy as she fiddled with a small music clip in her hair. Soon enough, Shuichi began speaking, "Akamatsu-san- hello-" he murmured, a typical, shy smile emerging on his face.

"Hey!" Kaede smiled, a bouncy cheeriness in her already perky tone. Something Shuichi found impossible to match or even see in his other classmates. Sure, Chabashira spoke cheerfully, as did Angie, but Kaede's happiness didn't feel as forced or as manufactured. He pondered for a few seconds as the blonde-haired pianist continued. "I just came to see if you were okay," she began, a smile never leaving her face, "you seemed spaced out! Oh, and class starts in about thirty minutes. Do you want to walk with me?"

Kaede took pride in her composure, in her bubbly demeanour, in her happiness. Her attitude to life was a simple one. Positivity, charisma, cheerfulness and optimism always helps you succeed - at least in her case. She had always tried to help everyone and would continue trying until she couldn't. Ever since she was young, she had found that her drive to be the best, to be the kindest had always helped her prevail, especially in her piano-based pursuits. Confidence was forever and eternally the key. And that was why it confused her slightly when she spoke with Saihara.

Shuichi seemed completely different. Shy, quiet, scared - scared to speak, scared to fail. Now, Kaede was self-aware. Especially after conversing with those like Ouma, she knew that her seemingly blind optimism was, on the surface-level, stupid. But, even then, with that knowledge, she still couldn't truly comprehend why the person she considered her best friend always seemed so down. And, as his friend, she wanted to help as best she could to make Shuichi feel confident. What kind of real optimism is limited?

"Well- sure." Shuichi nodded, smiling a modest smile. He appreciated Kaede's offer and certainly didn't want her to be offended if he didn't walk. Luckily for him, he was planning to walk anyway, so nothing was awkward or forced. Well, nothing "schedule"-wise. Shuichi re-checked his bag before eventually leaving with the perky, bright pianist.  
  
  


Appearing at the top of the common-room staircase was a blur of pink frustration and anger. Blonde hair practically flying behind the girl, the provoked inventor came storming down the stairs, sighing in annoyance as she grabbed something from out of the fridge. 

"Hey! What's the _matter_ , Iruma-chan?" smirked Ouma, holding out the 'a' in 'matter'. You see, Kokichi had spent the last twenty minutes on the groupchat actively annoying the inventor. With comments ranging from "cock-tease" to "cum-gurgler", it became blatant that Miu Iruma was less than impressed. She had taken at least five minutes to calm down from the insults directed her way and was already bothered by Kokichi's antics, especially now she saw the small boy in person.

".. Oh, I'll tell you the fuckin' matter, _Hoe-_ ma!" the inventor glared, fixing her hair as an exasperated sigh or two began to echo throughout the emptying kitchen and common-room. Kokichi snickered, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs.

"It's been _thirty_ fuckin' minutes- THIRTY!" she exclaimed, sipping from a water bottle she had grabbed from out the fridge. With haste, she began again. "And the first thing your _lyin', cock-suckin_ ' ass does is piss me the _fuck_ off?!" she spoke in a raised voice, moving around as she brushed out her messy locks and made sure she wasn't going to be late. Miu couldn't comprehend it. It was insane to Iruma how someone could be so relentlessly teasing, especially after the events of the Killing Game. 

The class hadn't talked about the experiment, aside from the odd mention. As far as Miu knew, Kokichi was a villainous, insane jerk. Which, deep down, she knew wasn't right to think. But, even disregarding that, Miu couldn't wrap her head around why Kokichi was still lying, even after the experiment. It seemed tiring. It seemed stupid. With a sigh, Miu stopped wasting any more seconds on thinking about the leader.

Kokichi was certainly content with this kind of blow up, displaying a wide smirk as he crossed his arms. "God, you're being so mean!" Ouma pouted, his childish grin only widening, "Just shut your mouth you whore cum-bag."

The taller of the pair squealed, her face turning beetroot red. She sighed and turned away, frustrated that she still displayed such a flamboyant response to Ouma's comments. "F- FUCK YOU!" she called out, walking out of the room, absolutely and utterly annoyed. Kokichi took this as a win.

**(Out of that whole thing, it hurt the most writing for Himiko.)**

**April 5th - 7:53 AM**  
**< Untitled Groupchat >**

**MomotaKaito** : whend owe have class again?

 **SaiharaShuichi** :

 **SaiharaShuichi** : Oh my god.

 **HarukawaMaki** : Kaito, you have 7 minutes.

 **AmamiRantaro** : Heh.

 **MomotaKaito** : dry, amami. also cool thanks harumaki.

 **AmamiRantaro** : Ouch.

 **HarukawaMaki** : Wow-

 **HarukawaMaki** : He finally did it. He didn't screw up the spelling.

 **MomotaKaito** : HELL YEHEA

 **HarukawaMaki** : And there it is.

**(The score is currently 1 for Kaito, at least 62 for the lack of autocorrect on his keyboard in a single day.)**

**_And here is the class layout!_ **

The majority of class seventy-nine sat down idly in chairs of the excruciatingly dull, average classroom. Ouma, in particular, had commented on how bland it was, though no one else seemed that bothered by it.

"C'mon, it's just dull! As dull and plain as Shirogane-chan!" Kokichi called out, recognisable voices in the class groaning with pure annoyance at his antics.

"For the love of fuckin' GOD just shut up already!" responded a very distinct, harsh voice from the back of the class. Most people were ignoring the eccentric conversing of the two, spacing out. That was especially true for Shuichi.

Moments passed, yet there was still no sign of a teacher. There was, however, a panting, tired figure at the door.

"Kaito-kun-?!" Shuichi exclaimed, having been mildly frightened by the sudden opening of the door.

"Oh- Hey, Shuichi!" the luminary called out, causing eye-rolls from multiple confused peers in the class. Even with the seven-minute warning, Kaito had still managed to turn up to his first-ever class at hopes peak ten minutes late.

After more waiting, more meaningless conversing and more remarks from Keebo about the standard of teachers at Hopes Peak, someone else walked through the door. The man's slicked back, amber hair alongside his burning red eyes made for quite a sight. He wore a formal suit, seeming confident in his appearance. "G' morning class."

The class was stunned. The man seemed so formal and professional, but he was quite literally late to the lesson on the first day of the semester, not to mention the seemingly casual greeting. He smelt quite strongly of coffee and seemed incredibly tired. To say that some members of the class were shocked was honestly the wrong term - more so confused.

"Sensei!" a shrill voice of anger called out, "Why are you late?" she demanded. It was almost like a role switch, causing some members of the class to snicker in realisation.

"Well, Chabashira, I am your professor," he began, stern in his tone. "And demanding an answer out of me could very well earn you some warning," he muttered, fiddling with papers in his hands before looking upwards towards the Aikido Master.  
"However, I don't want to be known for annoying my students on the first day of term. So, for your information, I got stuck in traffic. It will not happen again. Satisfied?"

Tenko quite obviously did not expect that.

"W- Well-" she stammered, honestly lost for words at how professional her late tutor was.

"Good. Ahem..." he coughed, "Itachi Kyo. I am your professor for this year, Class 79."

"That's nice n' all, but _the hell_?!" Kaito announced with a typical passion. "What kinda example are ya' settin'?! Bein' late on the first day of class?"

"Jeez, give it a _rest,_ Momota-chan!" responded the unmistakable voice of Ouma.

"For once, I agree with the lying shit-for-brains!" Miu spat, crossing her arms, her last words cut off with a stern tone.

"Iruma. Ouma. Momota." Itachi read names matched with pictures from a paper in front of him. "Calm down, or I may have to issue a warning for crude behaviour. And I assume none of you desperately want that, so I advise you be quiet."

Itachi took attendance shortly after. Most of the class dispersed after the first welcoming period towards their separate, own labs. Inventors were grouped with inventors, leaders with leaders and so on, so forth.

Shuichi found himself walking with Angie of all people. He looked over to the bubbly artist, who seemed to not have lost any of her pep whatsoever. They had found themselves walking practically alone down a corridor, stray from a few other students making there way to there respective labs.

"Oowada-kun!"

Shuichi shifted his head to look at the scene of an intimidatingly dressed man with crossed arms glaring towards a seemingly exhausted, out of breath teacher in front of him. As the scene unfolded, it became clear that that was not a professor, it was another pupil. He picked up on the name 'Ishi' being used as Oowada tried to defend his speeding through the halls. Saihara refocussed as he felt an energetic tapping on his shoulder.

"Shuichi!" the cheery artist exclaimed, a bright smile on her face as she held out the 'i' at the end of the detective's name.

"Oh- uh-" Shuichi was certainly taken off-guard, but apologised quickly after his momentary stammer, "What is it?" he questioned meekly.

"Angie believes this is your lab, is it not?" she chuckled, pointing to the 'analyst's lab' to the right of them.

"Ah—" he read the door, nodding and thanking Angie, though she was long gone. Shuichi let out a sigh and opened the door to the lab.

A tall, seemingly bored man with a blank expression stood by a table, letting out a long sigh. He readjusted his tie, and, if not for the obvious presence of a school logo pin, Shuichi would've most certainly assumed he was a member of staff. Blonde hair fell to around the back of his neck in a neat fashion as he pushed up his glasses, speaking to a smiling, calm young woman in a dark green, knee-length dress with long, flowing, platinum blonde hair.

This young woman looked towards the door near where Shuichi stood, giving a somewhat regal wave. "Ah, hello!" she exclaimed with joy.

Shuichi looked over, putting on a weak smile and waving slightly back. He was met with a scoff from the taller boy standing next to the girl. He soon spoke up. "Good day. I am Togami Byakuya, heir to the Togami Corporation and hold the Ultimate title of "Affluent Prodigy". Now then, that's over and done with."

Shuichi seemed a bit shocked at that extremely formal introduction, but nodded. Sonia sighed. "Well, if we happen to be doing introductions, I shan't stall any longer! I am Sonia Nevermind! The Ultimate Princess. I am heir to the throne of Novoselic, a small, European kingdom."

Shuichi already felt his mind going off the rails with feelings of inferiority. An heir to a corporation and an heir to the throne, and what was he? Nothing but a junior detective.

"Ah- nice— nice to meet you, Togami-kun, Nevermind-san." he greeted, a small stutter to which Togami sighed once again. "I'm..." he glanced off, stammering on his words before speaking again after muttering an apology. He was already feeling the embarrassment of such a horrible introduction. "I- I'm Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective - in training-" he quickly added, not wanting to mislead such important people around him.

"Then that makes two." a calm, blank voice spoke as the sound of a door was heard shutting. Shuichi jumped slightly, looking behind him. A young girl stood by with lavender, hair, some platted into a small braid with a darkly colored ribbon. Her violet eyes flicked around the room, eyeing Byakuya first, followed by Sonia, then Shuichi.

"This lab seems rather empty. Are you sure this is everyone?" she uttered, only then the presence of another young girl becoming noticeable. This woman yawned, shrugging slightly as she quietly put the gaming console in her hands back into one of her hoodie pockets. Her pale, pink hair was styled cutely but casually, a small clip fashioned into the shape of of a space ship decorating it. Her dull eyes seemed almost half closed as she gave a weak wave.

"Hey..." she murmured.

"Kirigiri, welcome." Byakuya murmured, somewhat sarcastically, not even sparing her a glance.

"Ah! You must be Kirigiri-san! Nice to meet you!" Sonia chirped, waving to both her and the other arrival, who had sat down calmly and lazily in a nearby chair.

"You must be Togami-kun..." the sleepy girl nodded towards Byakuya, who affirmed her statement.

"Ah. I suppose I haven't introduced myself. Kirigiri Kyoko. Ultimate Detective." she glanced to the students in the lab. Her mouth didn't frown, though it didn't smile. It was some kind of neutral zone between the two which was almost impossible to distinguish.

"Nanami Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer..." the pale-complexioned girl spoke up from her seat. "Video games are my passion and hobby..." she finished with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Nanami-san, Kirigiri-san." Shuichi took in a breath before speaking. "... Ah, Ultimate Detective, did you say?" he asked.

"Yes. Ultimate Detective. Registered as an official detective at age 13 and trained formally by my grandfather." she spoke in a gentle tone, though her words intimidated Shuichi.

"That's rather im- impressive.." he muttered, before smiling nervously. "Ah- sorry, that probably sounds somewhat creepy-" he apologised, only to be stopped by the other detective almost immediately.

"Don't apologise. I'm sure you're just as good a detective as I am, Saihara-kun."

The way in which Kirigiri spoke was somewhat comforting to Shuichi. Her calm tone mixed with how she presented opinions made them sound like facts; this was exactly what Shuichi needed, especially after spending much time with his chaotic classmates. He released a sigh and smiled towards Kirigiri, thanking her.  
  
  


The hot-headed inventor, Miu Iruma, walked side by side with Keebo Idabashi to the inventor's lab . They had explored some corridors as per Miu's request, though Keebo couldn't shake the feeling they were going to be late.

This fear would be rational if the introduction period to their labs wasn't optional.

Keebo sighed as they traversed the many corridors of Hope's Peak Academy, finally arriving at the lab they were both assigned to. Just as Miu went to open the door, she was stopped by the anxious roboticist.

"Eh? What's up with you?" she turned, somewhat annoyed to the white haired boy standing meekly to the side of her.

"Nothing! Nothing." he affirmed, looking around before releasing a sigh and speaking up. "It... it feels odd not being a robot, Iruma-san."

"... That's it?" Miu looked over to Keebo with an expression of pure confusion. She didn't get it, wasn't Keebo happy that he wasn't a robot? He was always complaining about it back in...

"C'mon, Keebs, it ain't that weird. And I don't think anyone outside of our class even knows! Even if they did, d'ya really think they'd give two shits?!" she exclaimed.

After some more convincing, Keebo dropped his point. He didn't want to admit that the anxiety of being human again was getting to him. Being a robot was much easier, in Idabashi's opinion. Sure, there were the 'robophobic' remarks and the judgement, but there was also benefits. The ability to help people. The ability to understand things quicker than an average human.

And the ability to not have to feel emotions. Emotions were still something Keebo was getting used to again. And all he could think about was how much easier it was when he didn't have to feel them.

With a triumphant laugh and a small 'boo-yah!' from Miu, the door was practically thrown open.

"Gah?! The hell was that for?!" exclaimed a fuchsia-haired boy sitting down at a cluttered desk. It seemed he had been there a while.

"The hell are you talking about, ya period-headed bitch!?" Miu retorted, before letting out a hearty chuckle at her own remark.

"Iruma-san!" Keebo tried to make the other recall her statement, but quickly ended up sighing and not bothering to speak. It seemed not even he could prevent the obvious conflict between these two that had sparked not even five seconds into their time in the lab.

The previously mentioned boy grumbled a curse, fiddling with the zipper of his neon yellow jumpsuit. His hair fell messy just below his shoulders, a small part of it braided and hanging down past his left ear.

"If you're callin' me stuff like that, you obviously don't care, but the name's Souda Kazuichi. Ultimate Mechanic. Tsh, what's your talent, Ultimate... uh, crap, any good insults you can think of?"

"... Why the hell are you asking the person you were gonna insult what to insult them with?!"

"Look, I dunno, I was stuck for words!"

"Oh my fuckin' GOD you're a wreck! Probably a fuckin' virgin as well! Hah!" she called out, her voice booming off the walls. Kazuichi responded with a red face and almost nervous spluttering.

"HAH! Got you there you fuckin' VIRGIN!"

"Hey you just used that!"

"And?! Anyway! _I'm_ none other than the gorgeous girl genius Iruma Miu herself! Fuckin' BOW to me, you weird, shark-toothed minion!"

Kazuichi seemed geared up to respond, though a small voice spoke up. "A- are doing introductions now..?"

"Oh! Hello! Who are you?" Keebo spoke up with a smile as Kazuichi grumbled in frustration.

"Ah- Fujisaki Chihiro. I'm the Ultimate Programmer! I can code a lot so, i- if you need me for anything, please, just ask!" They smiled. Hazel eyes and chestnut hair conflicted the brash, vibrant colors of Miu and Kazuichi greatly. Their brown skirt laid gently over their pale skin and the dark green top and bow blended in aesthetically with the rest of their appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, still aren't as good a chick as Miss Sonia..." Kazuichi stared off almost longingly before the brash inventor waved her hands frantically around in his face.

"Yo! FUCK-WAD! Stop gettin' your tiny dick excited and show the girl some damn respect!" she almost yelled, glaring. Chihiro nearly said something, though stayed quiet for the time being.

"Iruma-san, calm down!" Keebo called, sighing somewhat shakily. Even after time passed, he was still not and would never be used to Iruma's brash personality.

"Right..." Keebo looked around the room, tension brewing in his mind as he formulated his words carefully. "My name is Idabashi Keebo. I am the Ultimate Roboticist, though, in my simulation, I was known as the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0." he bowed.

Iruma couldn't help but crack up. "Ya didn't need to bow, Keebs, my god-" she smirked. Keebo released a sigh, nodding and sitting down. Kazuichi perked up.

"Woah, so you were like, a real life robot? That sounds so damn cool!" Kazuichi called.

Miu scoffed, "'s not like that's all he is, dumbass! Stop thinkin' with your floppy-dick brain for two damn seconds!" Iruma hollered, but was cut off by the small voice once again.

"E- Excuse me-" Chihiro piped up. "I didn't mean to mislead you but... I'm actually a boy, not a girl..." he stammered, ever so slightly.

Keebo was the first to respond, rapidly apologising for his internal mis-gendering mistake, though he hadn't even mentioned the others gender. Chihiro laughed shyly and Iruma had to usher Keebo away from his frantic mess of apologies.

"Ah- geez, man, I'm so sorry." Kazuichi muttered, his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck as he glanced to the side.

Chihiro smiled softly. "Don't worry. I- It's a common mistake."  
  


Around midday, the bell for lunch rang. Students sat around the cafeteria, though not all. Some had simply gone off campus, others were outside or in classrooms. As for Korekiyo and Rantaro, they had ended up staying in the World Lab. Rantaro looked over to the quietly working anthropologist and turned back to his current companion.

"So, what did you say your Ultimate was, Tanaka-kun?" he questioned, crossing his legs every now and then on his chair as he took out a bottle of water from out of a small bag.

Tanaka's styled hair moved slightly as a result of him somewhat quickly swivelling on the chair he sat on. A hamster crawled swiftly up his sleeve and rested against his shoulder in a calm, trained manor. As he spoke, he adjusted the deep purple scarf wrapped around his neck, dragging down towards below his waist.

"Ultimate Animal Breeder. Or, as you should know me, Tanaka Gundham, Supreme Overload of Ice and the ruler of the Tanaka Empire!" he exclaimed, holding a small hamster in his palm with a gentle smirk. "Kehehe... you are certainly courageous, working with me and being bold enough to ask my talent twice. I respect that of you!"

In response to this proclamation, Amami simply nodded, a smile on his face. Someone who works with animals is certainly someone Rantaro wanted to talk to.

"Thanks..." he replied simply, typing in a few words on the computer stationed in front of the adventurer and signing.

"l see you may be having a hard time, mortal." Gundham glanced over to Rantaro's screen, brief amounts of research on certain aspects of seemingly random countries.

Rantaro laughed nervously, and shook his head with a small smile. "Eh, don't sweat it, I'll be fine. 's not like this is the only time I'll be in here, right?" he smiled. Gundham nodded and returned to his mild amounts of exotic animal research.

Korekiyo glanced over to the green haired boy, jotting down something in his notebook. He was there to analyse, among other things, after all. And he had already talked to those not in his class enough to gather decent assumptions and observations. But what he hadn't taken into account prior to just then was his classmates quirks when interacting with new people.

Korekiyo quickly shut his notebook and stood up. "I should be going soon. I do believe we have class." Korekiyo quietly announced. Rantaro nodded with a smile. Korekiyo gave a small wave as he quietly wandered out of the door and into the corridor, leaving Amami to stare blankly at the list of locations he had typed out. All places he hadn't visited yet. They were obscure, but they were still locations. They were still places Rantaro needed to go.

As Korekiyo walked into the corridor, he sighed as he was approached by a bubbly, bouncy figure.

"Shinguuji-chan! Fancy seeing you here, hm?" Kokichi gave a small chuckle as he stopped in front of the anthropologist. He let his violet eyes land upon the others, making almost piercing eye contact

Korekiyo didn't seem too bothered by this fact and simply nodded. "Well, you do happen to be heading to a lesson, correct?"

"Ew, your formality makes me want to gag!" he exclaimed, before making fake, over the top gagging sounds. After a few seconds, Ouma snickered and looked back up at the other properly. "But yeah, I guess you caught me..." he sighed, looking down at the ground in an upset manor

"Caught you..?" Korekiyo asked. He couldn't deny the phrasing made him slightly confused.

"Yeah, you caught me going to my bi-annual mass murdering class!" he exclaimed, the gravity of what he said not sinking in until he saw Korekiyo's eyes widen ever so slightly.

Korekiyo was still deeply affected by the events of the game, no matter if it was real or fake. He wasn't ready to remember what he thought he'd done and, though he hadn't truly murdered anyone in reality, the statement of 'mass murder' certainly struck a nerve. His mind reeled for a few seconds. The very thought of his late sister made him almost cringe in what he couldn't pin as disgust or fear. Korekiyo released a breath and nodded to the liar in front of him.

A glimpse of confusion darted in the leader's eyes, though was quickly replaced with something frantic. He rolled his eyes, looking to the side. "Kay, anyways, gotta go! Seeya, Shinguuji-chan!" Kokichi beamed, almost skipping away, the traces of a somewhat frown on his face beginning to show the further away he got. Korekiyo didn't see this, but still sensed something off in Kokichi.

Though he doubted this. Liar's were scarily hard to pin down and work out and, though being an anthropologist, Korekiyo was still having a hard time distinguishing how Kokichi was. He let out another sigh as he turned away from Kokichi, who had turned a corner. He left the corridor.

Kokichi made his way over to a maths class in an unconventional way. He certainly took his time getting there as he wound through the corridors of Hope's Peak, as, when he arrived, the rest of his class were already sitting there, talking among each other. He took a seat somewhere empty, kicking his feet up onto the table.

He turned his head to the boy sitting next to him, staring almost blankly at the desk before him. A candy cigarette stayed put between his pierced lips, the beanie on his head allowing small bits of ginger hair to poke through solemnly. His eyes were fixed, and he seemed almost stuck in a trance. 

"Yoo-hoo!" Ouma exclaimed, snickering as he looked to the tennis player, "You alive, Hoshi-chan?"

"..." Ryoma sighed, looking up, the black sleeve of his uniform moving only slightly down his wrist as he shifted to look at the impish boy next to him. "Mhm." he muttered.

"Just wanted to check you didn't go into such a deep train of thought it ran you over!" the energetic boy exclaimed, his voice perky as usual.

"Heh, that's a smart one..." Ryoma muttered, taking a fake drag of his candy cigarette, to which Kokichi snickered a bit.

"Yup! Did you know I have an IQ of like 264?" he smirked, tilting his head. Ryoma gave a lifeless chuckle.

"Hm." he somewhat humoured the other before continuing on the conversation, "So, why're you talkin' to me?" he questioned.

"Hm? Does there have to be a reason, Hoshi-chan? Why can't I talk to one of my favourite-people-in-the-world-ever?" he tilted his head in a normal, eccentric way, saying his last words faster than the rest.

"No, no. Just wonderin'..." Ryoma muttered in response, until the whole room went silent and a professor took over the lesson.

Kokichi didn't pay that much attention, his focus drifting as the class went on. He looked out of the window and, brilliantly, it was raining. He gave a small laugh to himself. Keebo was right. He looked over a few seats to the roboticist, who was whispering something to Kaito. As Kokichi listened in, he found himself cracking up that it was about the rain thing.

He maintained a smirk throughout the whole lesson, though his mind was wandering behind the scenes. He looked to Tsumugi. Then to Shuichi. To Maki, to Kaito, to almost everyone in his class as his mind silently reeled.

Shuichi. Maki.

Even Kokichi couldn't lie to himself about how on edge he felt around those two specifically.

Hang on. No. That was a lie.

He definitely could. And he was.  
But that didn't erase the internalized panic he had suppressed whenever he thought back to the events of the game.

With a sigh from a few students, the bell rang to signal the end of the first day. Himiko gave a yawn as she stood up, some - case and point Kaito, Miu and Kokichi - were gone in a flash. Others walked out normally and calmly.

Shuichi stood up from his desk, taking his bag and waving a small goodbye to Kaede. Left alone in the class, he took a moment to just breath. The day had been fine. Not boring, not too much. Those he had met were kind. It almost felt fake to him. Though, Shuichi drew those thoughts to the back of his mind as he too left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7432 Words! Sorry this chapter took so, so long to publish - well, at least on it's OG platform! I had writers block for a good month. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this. Speculation and theories always welcome! :D
> 
> Chapter 2 : A Detective's Own Analysis PREVIEW  
> Shuichi finds himself feeling worse than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was just a brief prologue - thanks for reading! Only 1414 words though-


End file.
